


Blaine Anderson Stark

by maplebeanie



Series: Blaine Anderson Stark [29]
Category: Glee, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blaine Anderson is Tony Stark's Son, Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Mild Spoilers for the end of Glee, blaine stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebeanie/pseuds/maplebeanie
Summary: Set a long time into the future Blaine has something to give to his dad that is perhaps long overdue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always not mine, just borrowing them.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I’ve put them at the end of the story for a change because I don’t want to spoil things. Fair warning though it is pretty fluffy and sappy. Also… I finally ripped off the band aid and watched Civil War… My brain is so full I think I have to do it again…
> 
> Warnings: Mild spoilers for End of Glee.

***

 

Tony sat on the couch surveying the chaos around him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he watched everyone having a good time as they laughed and joked around.

A child’s giggle from off to the side caught his attention and he turned to see one of his grandchildren being chased around the room by another and mentally he shook his head over the fact that he was a Grandfather now and had been for a while.

Some days he still couldn’t believe it.

Life it seemed had a very funny sense of humour Tony mused to himself.

When he was younger and so determined to be in control of his life he would have never in a million years thought that he would ever earn that title.After Cooper and Blaine had come around all those years ago the term father had been such a wild stretch in his mind that when he had been given the out he had immediately shunned his duties. In the end, Tony knew that he was fortunate to have gotten a second chance to be in both their lives now but it was a fact that, in his mind at least, he would forever have to live with the shame of.

Tony felt the couch beside him dip and he turned to watch Blaine as he settled on the seat next to him. There was a fond look in the singer’s eyes as he looked over to where the genius himself had been staring a moment ago watching as his children played with his nieces and nephews.

Tony got distracted again as the wonder behind the thought of his sons now being father’s themselves played out in his head.Blaine leaned in heavily against his side and they sat like that for several long minutes in comfortable silence simply watching the activity going on in front of them like it was an exciting TV show.

“You know its kind of a special day?” Blaine said finally breaking the silence but not yet turning to look at his dad.

“Oh?” Tony asked at once worried that he had somehow missed something important.Over the years, he had gotten better at remembering dates and events and he didn’t like the thought that he had forgotten something.

“Yeah… I don’t know if you remember this but you can say that it is kind of our anniversary.” Blaine said turning his head so he could look at his dad.

“Our anniversary?” Tony said his face scrunching in confusion.

“Yup. Of the day, you came to the hospital and we finally became a proper father and son.” Blaine said with a small nod and a glance back at his own children still playing happily.

“Oh. Wow. Really?See I don’t remember that day very fondly since you were laying in a hospital bed after being nearly beaten to death.” Tony said wryly.

“I know.” Blaine said softly. “Still… it is the day that we decided to try out this relationship thing and see how it went.”

“I suppose it is.” Tony agreed easily thinking. “You know… I know I have probably told you this many times before but I’m very glad that I decided to come make sure you were ok that night… and even happier you said yes to letting me get to know you better.”

He watched as Blaine nodded turning back to look at his own kids thoughtfully. The silence between them resumed for several long moments as they both got lost in their own thoughts and memories of that night.

“I got you something… well kind of. Its not really something you can keep more of a symbolic kind of thing… well I’m hoping it will make you happy at least.” Blaine said clearing his throat, the nervousness he was feeling showing clearly on his face.

“I’m intrigued…” Tony said slowly.

Taking a deep breath Blaine pulled out his wallet and handed over an official looking piece of paper to his father who took it with a confused expression.Glancing down what it said the genius couldn’t help but suck in a surprised breath.

“I thought maybe it was about time.” Blaine said softly as his Dad looked back up at him again with a questioning gaze. “More than about time really. I’ve had it in the works for a while now.You wouldn’t believe the amount of paper work and red tape you have to go through.”

Tony glanced back down at the piece of paper to read it again.

“You legally changed your name?” Tony said finally taking in the words properly.

“Yeah.” Blaine said with a small smile handing over a new copy of his driver’s license to show the name on there as well. “I’m officially Blaine Anderson Stark now.”

“I would have thought you would have wanted to take your husband’s name if you were going through the trouble of changing your name.” Tony said with a pointed look back across the room at Kurt.

“We talked about it a lot when we first got married and decided for professional reasons it was best that we keep our own names. He supports this whole heartedly if you are worried about that.” Blaine said inclining his head in acknowledgement watching as the billionaire nodded and looked back down at the papers he was holding. “Its going to take a while to get everything officially changed over. I will warn you now though I’m probably still going to go by Blaine Anderson professionally… at least in most cases since that’s how people know me already but I thought it was way passed the point that at least legally people knew who my real father is.”

“Blaine that’s incredibly… your… I’m… thank you.” Tony said fumbling for the right words.

“Thank you.” Blaine said turning around and pulling his Dad into a tight hug.

They stayed that way for several long moments neither in a rush to pull back.They had been through so much together over the years neither man regretting entering into the relationship that at first seemed doomed to fail.

The good news to both men was there was so much to come.

Eventually they pulled apart wiping at tears and clearing their throats. Tony looked back down at the license and paper in his hands and smirked to himself never one to resist an opportunity to tease his son.

“Now let’s talk about the elephant in the room and this awful driver’s license picture.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Blaine said with a snort of laughter grabbing the card and putting it back into his wallet.

“I know.” Tony said grinning widely.

“It’s not always been easy… but I want you to know I wouldn’t change any of it.” Blaine said getting serious again.

“Neither would I.” Tony agreed with a soft smile.“I love you Kiddo.”

“I love you too, Dad.”

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes 2.0:
> 
> So back when I first committed this whole thing into a series and more than just a one or two shot thing I knew that Blaine would eventually officially take his father’s last name. The only reason he hadn’t been given it from birth had been for his own protection and that reason went out the door once he was found out many years before this. And Klaine fans before you get upset with me we know from how they were introduced in the flash forward during the last episode that they both kept their own names. I went back and checked just to be sure. Anyway, I had never been quite sure at what point throughout my series that would happen I just knew that eventually it would. I kind of foreshadowed it in my story New Directions when Tony uses it to confront Blaine at his house. When the scene came to me a few weeks back and I sat down to start writing it I realized quickly that the timing was best suited to be the last story in the series. I liked the thought of Tony being surrounded by his children, grandchildren and friends as this happened since he had been alone without a family for so long prior to start of my series and clearly, he has one now. I also decided that for only the second time I would end a story in the series not on a joke but seriously and on the same word that I had ended my very first Blaine Anderson Stark story (How I Met My Father) many years ago. I liked the parallels and the I guess you can call it poetic nature of it. 
> 
> With that said before you start asking me no this is absolutely not the last story I am going to be writing in the series. There are still a lot of other ones out there for me to write. In fact, I may be posting a second story later this weekend if all goes well. This story is just always going to be the one at the end of the series, meaning nothing will come after it. I suppose that could change at some point but I purposely made it a little vague so that whatever happens in the Marvel movies still to come can hopefully fit in somewhere before it and as we know Glee ended a while ago now so that is basically at a place where I can take it in any direction I want. I obviously can’t promise that the end won’t come at some point, life is life and sometimes things change or get in the way. But rest assured that for now I don’t intend on quitting anytime soon.


End file.
